


Longcoats Can't Dance

by xt1me



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about the scene when Cain and Glitch try to sneak in and rescue DG and Raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longcoats Can't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just one of the scenes for TinMan, a Sci-Fi channel mini-series.  
> It not only will not make any sense to anyone who hasn't seen TinMan but spoils a really cool part.
> 
> This was really just practice to see if I could translate film to the written word.

Wyatt Cain looked at the sorceress’ tower and suppressed a frown as he ignored Glitch’s chatter. There were patrols of longcoats everywhere and there didn’t seem to be any way in. He really didn’t like this plan. Frustrated he turned to Glitch interrupting him, “Do you have any bright ideas how to get in there?”

“I mean, I don’t mind taxing my half a brain for DG, but just once I wish that someone would acknowledge me for my rhythm. Which I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted, comes directly from the soul.” Cain just looked at him. “Sometimes Cain you make me feel just like those ladies at the dance did.” Cain went back to looking at the longcoat patrol only half listening as Glitch continued. “Like I blend right into the wallpaper.” Cain spotted a group of men and what Glitch was saying sparked something. “That’s a good idea.” Glitch followed the tin man’s gaze. To his credit the headcase may have the attention span of a gnat but he caught on quick. “Wanna dance?” Cain smiled before getting serous, “I’ll lead, you follow.”

It was somewhat nerve-racking getting down to Azkadellia’s men. They had to careful not to seen but they also couldn’t go too slowly else they risk the group of longcoats leaving. As they neared, Cain waved Glitch back. He hoped Glitch had enough sense to stay out of the way. Four to two odds weren’t the best, even with the element of surprise, when Cain knew he couldn’t use his gun. He walked quietly up to the group and caught a glimpse at what they where looking at. Those were pretty large. He laughed along with the men as one turned to him. The double-take was enough for a solid punch but the rest recovered surprisingly quickly and the second managed to get him across the jaw. He tuned to fight back only to stop, stunned.

Glitch was taking on all four longcoats and winning.

No, not just winning, making it look easy.

He watched as Glitch stomped one of the enemy unconscious and couldn’t help make a sound of appreciation. Far too quickly it was over. Glitch looked up with a smile and a nod, satisfied with a job well done. Suddenly his expression changed and he ran directly towards Cain. Too shocked to move, Cain got knocked to the ground. It was only then he saw the longcoat patrol pass by. Obviously he had been too caught up in Glitch’s ‘dancing’.

He turned to him when the patrol left, “You’re a deep well Glitch.”

Glitch smiled back, “It’s all about rhythm.”

And just like that, Cain suddenly felt far more confident about this plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Nov 30, 2008


End file.
